


О зависимостях и их лечении

by the_turquoise_ouzel



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_turquoise_ouzel/pseuds/the_turquoise_ouzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как Курт и Сэм уличали друг друга в маленьких зависимостях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О зависимостях и их лечении

Он сказал:

— Это зависимость.

После чего подошёл так близко к Xbox, что сердце Эванса забилось в два раза быстрее. Сэм крепче сжал в руках джойстик и зажмурил глаза, готовясь к худшему: Курт выключит приставку ко всем чертям, так и не дав сохранить пройденный уровень Halo.

Когда он открыл их снова, Курт закрывал собой экран телевизора. В руках у него были веером разложены игровые диски.

— Здесь есть Grand Theft Auto, — начал перечислять парень, отбрасывая коробки в сторону. Каждый раз, когда диск падал на пол, сердце Сэма глухо падало вниз вместе с ним. — Batman, какое-то Limbo, Diablo I, Diablo II, Diablo III, боже, и даже How to train your dragon! Обычно парни под кроватями прячут порно, — продолжил свою гневную тираду Курт, немного краснея от собственных слов. Сэм стыдливо глядел на свои ногти. — А мой бой-френд умудрился и здесь выделиться. Даже там у тебя лежат коробки с дисками! — обиженно заявил Курт.

— А что ты хотел? Чтобы у меня там действительно был склад порно? Или вибраторы, игрушки для секса, плётки? — возмутился Сэм, давя на слабое место Курта — его невинность, и чувствуя, как в его груди теплится от вида румянца на щеках парня. Когда целуешь горящие скулы Курта, губы горят, и это восхитительно.

Но сейчас дело шло совсем не к поцелуям.

— Я хотел бы, чтобы мой парень хоть как-то взаимодействовал со мной, когда я прихожу к нему!

— Мои сестра и брат через комнату от нас! Я не хочу, чтобы они застукали нас целующимися и весь вечер спрашивали за семейным ужином: «Мама, а почему Сэм пытался съесть лицо Курта?»

Курт закрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох, одновременно потирая гудящие виски.

— Святая Гага, Сэм, когда я говорил о взаимодействии, имел в виду общение. Общение — это, когда люди разговаривают. А не когда один из них говорит, а второй пытается убить какою-то тварь на экране телевизора!

Сэм совсем не вовремя думал о том, что когда Курт злится, в жестикуляции он использует свои «джазовые ручки», и на самом деле, это очень мило. И прежде чем парень успел стать на свою защиту и на защиту Halo, Курт продолжил:

— Помнишь, я говорил, что завтра отец и Кэрол придут поздно, Финн будет у Пака, поэтому дом будет предоставлен нам на пару часов? — спросил он. Когда Курт дождался медленного кивка парня, заговорил снова: — Я думал о том, чтобы «перейти на вторую базу», — изображая в воздухе кавычки, напомнил он. — Но знаешь что? Забудь об этом.

И с этими словами Курт стремительно выскочил из комнаты Сэма. Сэм же, быстро сохранив игру, побежал за своим парнем.

 

*

 

Курт сказал, что всё нормально. Но Сэм всё равно понимал, что Курт обижен на него. Потому что, когда они обычно целовались, Курт всегда отстранялся слишком медленно, он касался кончиком своего носа щеки Сэма и дышал в губы парня. Сейчас же Курт целовал его так же чувственно, но словно совсем не забывался, как это обычно случалось с ними. Будто это были просто поцелуи, кожа на коже, а не поцелуи Курта.

Они сидели на кровати Курта. Точнее, Сэм сидел на кровати Курта, а Курт сидел на его коленях, обхватывая парня ногами за спиной и утыкаясь пятками в поясницу Сэма. Курт проходился быстрыми, жадными поцелуями по шее Сэма, поднимая края футболки Сэма, чтобы стянуть её. 

В обычный день Эванс не стал бы протестовать, но сейчас он думал о вчерашних словах Курта. Курт ясно дал понять: «Никакой второй базы». А сейчас он едва ли не насиловал Сэма. Ну, не совсем насиловал. Но это был совсем не тот Курт, с которыми он поцеловался впервые только после третьего свидания. Не тот Курт, который говорил, что прикосновение кончиков пальцев само по себе сексуально. И вовсе не тот Курт, который хотел помедлить и сделать всё правильно.

Может, дело было в этих дисках? Или они действительно мало общались? Но ведь это было не только виной Сэма. Отношения — дорога с двухсторонним движением, как никак.

И не только у Сэма были «зависимости».

На каком-то автопилоте парень оторвал от себя Курта, который теперь смотрел на него огромными, удивлёнными глазами. И, чёрт, это был один из тех моментов, когда очарование сине-зелёно-серых глаз не позволяло спорить. Но, собрав всю волю в кулак и вспомнив, с какой жестокостью Курт бросал диски на пол, Сэм сказал:

— Я не один такой.

Курт удивлённо вскинул бровь и, словно предчувствуя, что разговор не закончится ничем хорошим, встал с Сэма и прошёл к комоду. То, что и нужно было Эвансу.

— Какой такой? — спросил Курт.

— С зависимостями. 

Курт недовольно скрестил руки на груди, будто бы говоря: «Тебе лучше помолчать, Эванс».

— Нет, Курт, я скажу, — поспорил Сэм со взглядом парня, так же поднимаясь с места. — Взгляни на это, — Сэм провёл рукой в воздухе, указывая на комод, на котором были расставлены всякие баночки, тюбики, коробочки. — Если бы твои крема были бананами, мы могли бы прокормить целую Африку! Из них можно было бы построить новую Вавилонскую башню. Чёрт, да на них можно было бы даже сосчитать количество смертей в «Игре престолов»! Надеюсь, ты понимаешь всю масштабность трагедии?

Курт сделал глубокий вдох. Сэм знал, что тот сейчас считает до пяти, чтобы успокоиться. 

— Может, посчитаешь свои волшебные баночки? — спросил Сэм.

— Это не зависимость, Сэм, — довольно спокойно сказал Курт.

— Первый шаг — осознание проблемы, Курт.

— Они нужны мне, Сэм, — ответил Хаммел, вступаясь на защиту своих кремов, лосьонов, тоников. — Для увлажнения, защиты, очищения…

Сэм быстрым шагом преодолел расстояние между ним и Куртом, но, увы, не для «и страсть захватила их», а чтобы собрать в футболку сокровищницу Курта.

— Эй! — завопил Курт, пытаясь отобрать у парня баночки. — Я не ручаюсь за себя, Сэммюэль!

— Просто признай, что у тебя тоже есть зависимость! — настаивал Сэм.

— Нет! — кричал Курт.

— Да! — спорил Сэм.

— Нет! — продолжал Курт.

— Нет! — повторил Сэм, в надежде запутать парня, но тот лишь ухмыльнулся и быстро вытащил из футболки Сэма крема. Но Эвансу всё же удалось оставить себе одну баночку. — Я оставлю это в заложниках, пока ты не признаешься, Курт.

И так началась война.

 

*

 

В школе во время ланча, пока Сэм и Финн обсуждали один из раритетных выпусков комиксом о Флэше, который Эванс раздобыл спустя пять месяцев поисков, Курт поступил очень хитро.

Он появился из ниоткуда.

Не поздоровавшись, не сказав ни слова, он втянул Сэма в чувственный поцелуй, от которого у Эванса пальцы закололи. Курт поцеловал его на глазах едва ли ни у всей школы. А потом отстранился, как ни в чём не бывало. И ушёл.

И последнее, что видел Сэм, — комикс, торчащий из сумки Курта.

И в тот момент Сэма это совсем не волновало. Губы горели от поцелуя. А Курт нарочно надел свои ужасно узкие джинсы. Будь проклята задница Хаммела!

 

*

 

Одним из преимуществ Сэма было то, что он мог проникнуть в дом Хаммел-Хадсонов даже тогда, когда Курта не было дома. Воспользовавшись его братом и хитрым предлогом.

— Эм, — сказал Финн, запуская пальцы в волосы. — Ты сам лучше ищи свою футболку в спальне Курта, потому что в прошлый раз, когда я без разрешения вошёл в его комнату, мне пришлось неделю жить без приставки. Ничего личного, чувак, — и с этими словами Хадсон скрылся в своей спальне.

Сэм ощущал себя Доктором Зло. Он даже коварно потёр ладони и прошептал «бугагашеньки», войдя в комнату Курта.

Но Эванс так и не нашёл своего комикса.

А потом всё произошло как в тумане. Все найденные Сэмом журналы Курта очутились в рюкзаке Сэма. 

Их не стало.

 

*

 

Курт не подал никого признака кражи его коллекции «Vogue». Он не сказал Сэму ни слова об этом.

Но на репетиции хора словно голодный накинулся на журнал в руках Мерседес, заставив девушку взвизгнуть от неожиданности.

— Прости, — извинился парень, совсем не имя этого в виду. Он крепко прижал «Cosmo» к груди и, к удивлению Сэма, сел рядом с ним. Всю репетицию, пока Финн и Рейчел распевали дуэты, Курт гладил журнал. А Сэм думал о том, как во время прошлых репетиций Курт переплетал их пальцы и прятал их за спинкой стульев. Да, раньше их стулья находились так близко, а не за сотни миль друг от друга.

— Вы поссорились, что ли? — не выдержала Мерседес.

Тут же всполошилась и остальная часть «Новых Направлений».

— Может, рыбий ротик способен не на такие чудеса, которые ожидал Курт? — изгибая бровь, спросила Сантана.

— Ты никогда не узнаешь об этом, Сатана, — ответил Курт, а затем добавил Мерседес: — У нас всё хорошо, — и поцеловал Сэма. Как в тот раз, в столовой. Его пальцы скользнули по ногам Сэма, от колен и выше, разжигая горячий узел внизу живота парня. А потом Курт оказался слишком близко к младшему Эвансу, от чего Сэм, словно ошпаренный подскочил со стула.

— Сэм, ты хочешь спеть? — поинтересовался Шустер.

Эванс помотал головой и уселся на место. Он быстро посмотрел на Курта и затаил дыхание, когда увидел в руках парня… бальзам для губ. Чёрт, Хаммел воспользовался ситуацией, точнее, спровоцировал её и залез в карман Сэма, откуда вытащил его увлажняющий бальзам для губ.

Сэму совсем не вовремя вспомнились слова Голлума: «Моя прелесть».

Эх, его прелесть. В руках слишком красивого зла.

 

*

 

В ход пошли шарфики Курта.

И потрясающие медиаторы Сэма.

И бесконечная коллекция мюзиклов Курта.

И карточки Бульбазавра, Чармандера, Сквиртла, Пикачу, естественно, принадлежавшие Сэму.

И изменённый пароль Курта на Fanfiction.net, потому что нечего столько писать о тысячи и одном кубике Лотнера.

И крутой скейтборд Сэма.

И любимые Мартинсы Курта.

Только вот такой холод в их отношениях расстраивал Сэма гораздо больше утраченных альбомов “Believe” и “Never Say Never”.

 

*

 

И поэтому он сдался первым и пришёл к Курту с целым складом вещей. Его пустил Бёрт, потому что Курт только проснулся. И он был заспанным, и с взъерошенными волосами, и красным отпечатком от подушки на щеке, и даже не со свежим дыханием.

Потому что, да, это было первое, что сделал Сэм, — поцеловал Курта. Курт, не ожидавший такого начала утра, целовал его не наигранно или ещё как. Это снова был поцелуй Курта. Его Курта. И Сэм не пожалел, что решил сдаться.

— Я скучал, — сказал Сэм. Он держал руки Курта в своих руках, и это было чертовски хорошо. — Я даже по ночам мазал руки тем кремом, который я украл. Мне тебя не хватало. 

Курт мягко провёл пальцами по ладоням Сэма и прошептал, улыбаясь:

— Он отлично смягчает кожу. И я скучал по тебе.

И за это Сэм влюблялся в Курта.

— Ты вернёшь «Флэша»? Пожалуйста! Это мой любимый выпуск! 

Курт закатил глаза, но кивнул:

— Я даже прочитал его. И знаешь, за неимением моего восхитительного «Vogue», твои комиксы были не самой ужасной литерату…

Сэм не дал договорить парню и снова поцеловал, думая о том, что поцелуи Курта и, вообще, весь Курт — его маленькая зависимость.


End file.
